RECUEIL DE MES OS
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: Voila j'ai rassemblé tous mes OS ça me facilitera la tâche et j'ai aussi répondu à vos reviews vaut mieux tard que jamais
1. Chapter 1

Réponses aux reviews 

**Valalyeste** mdrrr XD désolé ;

**Lady Hope :** merci ma chère lady de lire aussi mes OS ça me fais très plaisir.

**Tigrou19** je t'en prie oo et merci à toi pour tes compliments qui touchent mon petit cœur de glace :p

**Rachel :** mdrrr c'est plus de l'amour ça c'est de la rage

**InsolementJu** ma douce Ju merci pour ta fidélité et ton intérêt pour mes histoires j'en suis très flattée et mon ego déjà démesuré en prend un coup XD

**Malie25** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi fidèle lectrice , comme tu le vois j'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes OS ça sera plus pratique pour moi

**drago-hermione** lool comme en lisant un OS on peut juger du style d'un auteur XD

**merope-gaunt :** Yeeeaah !!!! vive les romantiques surtout mdrr

**Ari :** merci merci se la péte comme d'habitude :p 

**justine08 :** Ehh non là je me suis inspirée du film c'est vrai mais merci pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir

_Le portrait_

Lorsqu Hermione laissa glisser le peignoir qui cachait sa nudité sur le sol, Draco en perdit tout d'un coup toute son assurance…un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, elle attendait qu'il la dirige et lui essayait de son mieux de se remettre de ses émotions. D'une voix mal contrôlée il s'efforça de dire :

Allonge toi, sur le lit….j'veux dire le sofa…

Obéissante, le modèle inexpérimenté qu'elle était s'assit timidement sur le canapé alors qu'il lui faisait signe de sa voix tremblante :

Très bien, allonge toi.

La jeune fille prit place entre les gros coussins sous le regard gêné de son camarade dont le bloc à dessins faillit glisser de ses genoux.

C'est ça…

Dit moi quand la pose est bonne…

Remet ton bras comme tu l'avais mis…

La Gryffondor plaça son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête, posée sur le gros coussin qui soutenait sa nuque.

L'autre bras plus haut…la main droite près du visage là.

Encore une fois elle obéit sans émettre d'objection alors que l'artiste tentait de la regarder le moins possible, son ventre plat et dynamique, sa jolie poitrine ronde et pleine, ses cheveux d'un beau brun cacao qui s'égarait sur l'oreiller et ses grand yeux ambrés qui l'observait plein de curiosité. Sans oublier la superbe rivière d'émeraude qui pendait à son cou, retombant sur le sublime galbe de ses seins…Merlin…qu'il faisait chaud dans ce salon…

Maintenant, tourne la tête.

Hermione baissa un peu le menton, et colla sa tempe contre le bord de sa main dont la paume était légèrement ouverte. Draco lui fit signe :

Les yeux vers moi, garde les biens vers moi. Et essaye de rester immobile.

La jeune fille respira profondément pour se détendre, poser nue devant Draco Malfoy n'était pas une mince affaire, elle se sentait étrange, troublée, un brin excité mais surtout beaucoup de trac, elle dû faire un gros effort pour arrêter de trembler et ça n'était pas dû à la température de la pièce…

Le prince des Serpentard aussi se sentait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise…pourtant le corps des femmes ne l'impressionnait plus depuis longtemps…alors pourquoi avec elle s'était différent…il prit une grande bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage pas que la dessiner allait être un calvaire non…plutôt un supplice pour les yeux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ennemie de toujours soit aussi bien faite…

Il respira donc profondément à son tour et se lança dans les premières lignes.

Hermione, voyant l'air concentré de son homologue sur sa feuille fit une moue sévère.

Qu'est ce que tu es sérieux.

Il sourit presque malgré lui et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oh surtout garder le contrôle…

_« Et dire que tout ça était partit en vrille à cause d'une stupide provocation…_

_- Toi ? doué en dessin !? laisse moi rire !_

_Tu doutes de mes talents Granger ?! _

_Exactement, Mister Malfoy ! Un être aussi odieux et méprisable que toi ne dois sûrement pas savoir dessiner ! _

_Tu paries ?!_

_Pas la peine, la seule chose que tu dois savoir un peu près dessiner c'est les corbeilles de fruits et encore chuis généreuse !! _

_Je peux très bien dessiner une personne si je le veux ! _

_Et tu dessineras qui hein ? Parkinson ?! C'est vrai que vu sa tête sa mérite d'être accroché dans un musée. _

_Et pourquoi pas toi hein ? Miss je sais tout !! Je suis sur que tu n'en aurais même pas le cran !! _

_Bien sur que si !! Je pose pour toi quand tu veux espèce de fouine vantarde !! _

_Mais moi, je ne dessins que du « nue » ma chère sang de bourbe, et je doute que ça soit dans tes capacités vois tu, pudique comme tu es._

_Ah woé ?_

_Woé…_

_Très bien !! tu l'auras voulu !!! _

_Le jeune homme sourit, certain qu'elle allait se dégonfler au dernier moment mais il poussa le bouchon encore un peu plus loin._

_Très bien Granger, puisque tu insistes. Attend moi là une seconde._

_Sous l'œil intrigué de la jeune fille, Draco disparut dans sa chambre un instant et revint avec une boite noire._

_Tien tu mettras ça._

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Il ouvrit l'écrin et Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant le contenu. Une rivière d'émeraude montée sur un collier en or blanc, une pure merveille._

_Mon Dieu Malfoy…ça a dû coûter une fortune…_

_Le concerné eu son habituel sourire en coin._

_J'pense bien oui. C'est un cadeau pour ma mère, mon père a participé mais je lui offrirais de ma part. _

_Il détacha le précieux bijou de son écrin et le ferma autour du cou de sa camarade._

_Vingt quatre carras exactement._

_La tenant par les épaules, le Serpentard la conduisit devant un miroir._

_Fait spécialement pour ma mère, tu sera la première à le porter, ça sera du plus bel effet._

_Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui faire porter le bijou qu'il destinait à sa mère ?! Il n'en savait trop rien…il avait juste pensé…que ça lui irait à la perfection, l'éclat de l'émeraude avec la jolie teinte ambré de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, oui ça serait parfait pour cette occasion elle aussi spéciale._

_Ensuite, Hermione était partit se « préparer » dans sa chambre pendant que lui avait sortit son bloc à dessin et affûté son fusain pour commencer son œuvre._

_Quelque minute plus tard, la demoiselle était sortit de son espace privé seulement vêtu d'un peignoir de satin ocre le superbe collier rutilait sur sa peau nue, déjà à ce moment là, quand le jeune homme avait aperçut son modèle apparaître il s'était senti impressionné par son courage, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle oserait…c'était bien une Gryffondor. »_

Draco attaquait maintenant la courbe de la poitrine de la jeune fille et il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur qui était prêt à exploser et le sang lui monter aux joues…la voix de son modèle le sortit de sa concentration :

Il me semble que vous rougissez Monsieur le grand artiste. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Draco Malfoy pouvait rougir.

Ça n'est pas une corbeille de fruits que je dessine

Insinua le Serpentard en référence à ce qu'elle même avait dit quelques instants auparavant. A ces mots, Hermione sourit mais fut aussitôt réprimandée gentiment par le jeune homme.

Non, détend ton visage ! ne rie pas !

Pardon.

La jolie sorcière se reprit vite, respirant à nouveau profondément pour calmer son rire naissant et le frisson qui avait parsemé sa peau de chère de poule.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre à sang à l'heure, jusqu'au moment où il lui dit qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller, ce fut le moment le plus érotique de toute sa vie…

Hermione une fois revêtue de son peignoir était venue se placer derrière son camarade.

Fait voir.

Il enleva méticuleusement les poussières de son crayon de la feuille et la lui tendit. Elle en resta un moment sans voix.

C'est superbe. Je dois bien admettre que j'avais tors Malfoy, tu as du talent, un don.

Merci.

Oo0oOo0

Aujourd'hui il avait trente ans, la guerre était finit depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, mais son modèle éphémère de l'époque lui, était morte lors de la dernière bataille, tout ce qui lui restait d'elle c'était ce dessin et ce moment à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews 

****

**Drayloveuse :** mdrrr woéé vive toa !! te lance des confétis dans la figure 

**Lady Hope :** éhéh merci

**merope-gaunt :** merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que mon style te plaise au moins je sais now que j'ai pas fais une 2nd pour rien xD

**sasou5 :** roooh tant mieux si ça t'a émue c'est exactement ce que je voulais :x

**drago-hermione** arigatou oo

**titis :** court et précis lool merci bien

**PwinceSSdarK :** mdrrr ou bien tu bois trop de café :p mdrr

**Jun Rogue** et ben oo toi tu sais faire une argumentation

_Pour ceux qui lisent « Chrysalide et les autres bien sur, je vous ai concocté un petit OS en guise de cadeau de Noël, alors, Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture_,

_**Lacus Clyne**_

Mariage

Elle était à présent seule, dans la salle de préparation du mariage…de son mariage. Dans quelques minutes, elle sortirait d'ici et serait escortée jusqu'à l'autel, vers son futur mari.

Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans, elle sortait à peine de l'école que déjà elle devait épouser un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça, certes, ils avaient appris à se connaître depuis la fins de leurs études et surtout la fin de la guerre mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que un an après sa sortie de Poudlard il viendrait en personne lui demander de l'épouser…

Elle n'aurait jamais accepté…si tout le monde magique et le Ministère lui même n'avait pas soutenu cette union. Pourquoi ce mariage était-il si « médiatisé » ?! Il y avait une raison très simple à cela…

Lui c'était Draco Malfoy, le magnat des affaires, riche ; sa fortune s'estimait à plusieurs millions de Gallions, mais il était surtout le célibataire le plus courtisé de Grande Bretagne et issu d'une famille de sang pur au long passé politique, administratif, et respecté de tous.

Elle, se nommait Hermione Granger, première de sa promotion avec mention « optimale », sorcière très cultivée et intelligente, la jeune fille s'était lancée dans une carrière de médicomage dès sa sortie de l'école de sorcellerie et avait vite fait ses preuves.

Ce couple aurait eu l'air idyllique si la demoiselle n'était pas une sang impur, née de parents tous deux moldus pendant la guerre on appelait ces sorciers des sangs de bourbe. Draco lui même l'avait longtemps insultée et méprisée pour ce qu'elle était mais la situation avait évolué depuis et ils avaient fait connaissance et il avait appris à apprécier sa camarade mais elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Cependant, il s'était quand même décidé à lui demander sa main, les journaux étaient très friands de ce genre d'histoires et le Ministère avait trouvé un arrangement dans cet union singulière ; marier un sang pur à une sang impur ferait des étincelles qui prouverait une fois pour toute que les cicatrices de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort commençaient lentement à se refermer, surtout que ces deux là c'était détesté depuis le début.

_A quoi ça sert de vouloir monter si haut ?_

Hermione se regarda longuement dans le miroir, son fiancé avait fait les choses en grand, avec le luxe et la suprématie des Malfoy, rien n'avait était mis au hasard dans la préparation du mariage du siècle.

_A quoi ça sert de vouloir être si beau ?_

Tout n'était que luxe, oisiveté et beauté, ce matin, son futur époux avait même fait envoyer une limousine noire chez elle pour escorter la demoiselle jusqu'à l'église où elle s'était faite bichonner par une dizaine de personnes différentes ; du coiffeur à l'habilleur en passant par le bijoutier et le chausseur sans oublier les soins esthétiques. Pendant quatre heure l'ex Gryffondor était passée entre une centaine de mains, tout ça payé et préparé par son fiancé qui avait insisté pour s'occuper de tout.

_S'il ne reste plus rien, quand la fin du show_

Tous ces efforts pour quelques heures, Hermione ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passait, qu'était ce que ce spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et dont elle était l'un des personnages principale ?

Que resterait-il de « tout ça » une fois la cérémonie terminé ?

_Que la chaleur d'un spotligh, sur la peau…_

Les décorations, la musique, les lumières, les invités, les habits de rêve, tout ça n'était q'un songe, une illusion qui s'étiolerait quand les lumières s'éteindraient, pure éphémère…Hermione était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

_L'Univers, est un Star System _

Elle pensait à tant de chose en même temps, le monde était si grand, elle aurait voulu…faire tant de choses avant de se retrouver enchaîner à un homme…

_La Terre, est une poussière d'étoiles_

Elle n'était qu'un grain de sable perdu dans un océan infini. Qu'allait être sa vie auprès de Draco ? Parviendrait-elle à vraiment l'aimer ? Où bien cela resterait-il platonique entre eux ?

Un frappement à la porte la fit sortir de ses idées noires, c'était le bijoutier qui venait la parer, la cérémonie allait commencer, la jeune fille entendait déjà l'orgue qui jouait une introduction avant la traditionnelle marche nuptiale.

_La Lune sera mon diadème _

Elle se regarda pendant que l'homme à ses cotés lui mettait ses bijoux que lui avait offert son futur époux ; un petit diadème fait d'or blanc et de diamant ornait son chignon d'où seul deux mèches étaient restées libres par dessus ses oreilles encadrant son joli minois. A ses oreilles, deux émeraudes brillaient, simples et discrètes pour mieux relever la rivière de diamants qu'elle portait sur sa gorge restée nue. Merlin que ce bijou était lourd…la sorcière eut l'impression de peser une tonne, une ultime émeraude finissait le collier à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sans oublier bien entendu la bague de fiançailles que Draco lui avait passé au doigt il y a trois mois, un solitaire aux teintes dorées très rare monté sur un anneau d'or blanc comme le diadème.

Elle pensa avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tomber dans l'eau…elle coulerait à pic ça c'était certain…cette pensée la fit sourire.

_Pour mes noces transidérales._

Après avoir mit les bijoux, l'habilleuse vint à son tour et épingla le voile dans son chignon serré, une merveille de technologie selon Hermione, fait main entièrement brodé dans une dentelle blanche de part en part d'un voile fin et transparent, il touchait le sol jusqu'à un bon mètre derrière elle. La jeune fille se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour ne pas marcher dessus surtout avec les chaussures à talons fins…

_La Voix Lactée sera mon voile nuptial_

La robe aussi était exceptionnelle…toute de soie blanche et brillante, bouffante à partir de la taille. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir passer les chambranles de la porte avec une telle masse ? Le corset était brodé de perle et de cousu de paillettes aux reflets pastel.

A ses mains, des gants blancs enserrant très légèrement le poignet fait de fine dentelle nacre. En dernier, l'habilleuse glissa la jarretière mauve et rouge sur la jambe fine de la future mariée. Puis ce fut au tour du fleuriste.

_Ma robe de mariée une Aurore Boréale_

Une rose blanche fut accrochée sur le devant, près de son oreille et elle prit en main un bouquet de roses rouges.

Une reine, voilà ce dont en quoi elle était transformée, elle avait beau se scruter dans le miroir…Hermione ne se reconnaissait pas…

_Devant mon miroir_

Petite fille, devant sa glace, elle avait souvent rêvé porter une robe comme dans les contes, imitant sa maman dans des chaussures trop grandes pour l'enfant qu'elle était et portait des collier de fantaisie.

_J'ai rêvé d'être une star_

Elle savait qu'elle avait très peu de chance de pouvoir ressembler à une princesse et de trouver le prince charmant qui pourrait l'emmener à cheval dans son beau château.

_J'ai rêvé d'être immortellement belle_

Enfant, s'était un vilain petit canard, ses cheveux étaient indomptables, toujours hirsutes et emmêlés, ses dents étaient trop grandes et ressortaient d'une façon horrible. Beaucoup de ses camarades s'étaient moqués de son apparence trop peu flatteuse.

Elle avait pleuré mais s'était vite créé un monde de rêves où elle était enfin belle, enfin considéré comme une jeune fille épanouie.

Et aujourd'hui l'ancienne Gryffondor avait sa revanche, ce soir, elle était divine, une vraie beauté.

_Ce soir j'irais voir à travers le miroir, si la vie est éternelle._

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent en grand, la marche nuptiale résonnait à ses oreilles, il était temps d'y aller.

Une grande excitation naquit en elle. Draco était là bas, à l'autre bout de l'église, il n'attendait plus qu'elle…

Elle avança lentement dans l'allée qui menait à l'autel le son de l'orgue dans sa tête et dans ses yeux. Qu'il était beau dans son habit noir, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, une rose rouge épinglé sur sa veste, à la vue de cet ange, le cœur de Hermione s'emballa, c'était cet homme là qu'elle allait épouser, ce prince charmant qu'elle avait toujours attendu c'était lui. Elle le savait maintenant.

Elle serait très heureuse.

_Eternelle._


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews 

**Slydawn :** il faut bien une première fois à tout et je suis flattée que ca soit pour mon OS

**Melanoche :** oula que d'éloges ! j'en rougis o et pas de chance pour le « subir ça tous les jours » moi je suis dans une ville où il n'y a pas de métro

**HappyHermia** mdrrr reléve toi voyons tu me gênes :p comme si je pouvais être gênée qu'on me supplie mdrr 

**Sam :** merci beaucoup huhu

**Lunder :** mdrrr non bien sur mais les pervers y'en a partout hélas nn

**dracotuesamoi :** mdrr c'est ton pseudo qui est vraiment bien :p

**Akimara** j'en suis ravie (que tu sois soufflée) et oui ça change de son éternelle image de mec insipide non ?

**Roze Potter** aaah mais tu veux ma jolie rose je peux mettre des adjectifs péjoratifs ;p mdrr

**atchoum16** mille excuses ma grande !! j'ai complètement oublié ton OS !! Redonne moi le titre please promis j'irais le lire 

**Elfa04** merci tite puce

_Vous m'avez presque tous dit qu'on ne savait pas qui était cette jolie brunette mais vous savez, ça va peut être vous étonner mais…je l'ai fais EXPRES XDDD mdr et comme nombre d'entre vous m'on demandé une suite et bien soit, j'écrirais un chapitre supplémentaire même si ça n'était pas prévu au programme je peux bien faire ça pour vous °o° _

_In the subway_

Draco eut une moue méprisante en montant dans le métro londonien qui à cette heure de la soirée était blindé de monde. Le jeune homme d'affaire grognait depuis son entrée dans les interminables tunnels, fichus moldus et leurs moyens de transports rébarbatifs !! Il ne s'y ferait jamais ! C'est vrai qu'après une journée épuisante au bureau il n'aspirait plus qu'a une chose ; rentrer chez lui où l'attendait feu de cheminé et whisky pur feu mais avant…avant il fallait subir le fait de se faire presser comme un citron dans un compartiment pas plus grand qu'une boite de converse selon lui. Sans oublier les effluves corporelles de certains passagers qui devaient avoir oublié comment se servir d'une douche.

Vous, vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Draco Malfoy prenait le métro au lieu de transplaner ?

Trois ans avaient passées depuis la fin des années noires et le fils unique de la grand famille Malfoy avaient agrandit les activités familiales, il avait à présent un immeuble de bureau dans le cœur économique de la capitale et transplaner alors qu'on était entouré de moldu n'était pas approprié surtout que le Ministère avait été assez clair à ce sujet, Draco malgré l'importance de sa famille devait donc faire comme tout le monde.

« Saleté de système » Cracha t'il encore entre ses dents alors que la rame arrivait à une nouvelle station.

Le beau blond se demandait « comment » une foule de gens supplémentaire pourrait monter dans cette rame déjà pleine à craquer ? Ils allaient mourir étouffés c'est sur !!!

Pendant que les malheureux retardataires tentaient de s'engouffrer dans le wagon, le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir et Draco se sentit quelque peu étourdit et des souvenirs du temps passé lui revenaient en mémoire ;

_« Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait plus revu ses camarades d'école de Gryffondor, il sous-entendait par là, Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey et Hermione Granger autrement appelé le Trio infernal, ceux par qui tout avait commencé et tout s'était terminé quelques années plus tard. Potter était aujourd'hui Auror, Draco l'avait lu dans la presse plus d'une fois lui faisant grincer des dents. Il n'avait par contre aucune idée du devenir de Weasley et Granger, la studieuse sorcière issu de parents moldus devait certainement être médicomage où quelque chose dans ce goût là. Cette fille était sans arrêt le nez plongé dans ses bouquins poussiéreux. Et Weasley ? il n'en savait rien non plus et n'avait jamais chercher à le savoir._

_Les seuls avec qui le prince des Serpentard avait gardé contact c'était les camarades de sa propre maison ; Pansy, Blaise et ces deux balourds de Crabbe et Goyle mais tous avaient une vie chargée aujourd'hui et se retrouvaient de temps à autre chez l'un où l'autre pour bavarder et boire un coup. _

Les portes du métro se refermèrent dans un bruit sec et une secousse annonça le départ du train vers la prochaine station, celle de Draco. Dans dix minutes il y serait, il aurait voulu soupirer de soulagement mais il fut soudain bousculé par quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans son dos créant une réaction en chaîne tel une file de domino qu'on faisait tomber.

Enervé le jeune homme voulait se retourner pour dire sa façon de penser au malpoli qui avait osé le pousser sans s'excuser mais la tâche fut plus ardue que prévu

Une minute et une quinzaine de jurons plus tard, Draco parvint à bouger dans la foule compact pour faire face à son agresseur mais un sursaut du train et un mouvement de la foule le fit se cramponner à un poteau alors qu'un corps tombait entre ses bras s'appuyant malgré lui sur le torse du jeune homme. S'il en avait eu la possibilité il aurait repoussé la personne aussi sec mais le délicieux parfum féminin que l'importun dégageait l'en dissuada bien vite ; c'était une jeune femme qui était toujours collé contre lui par la force des choses. Les gens autour d'eux étaient si serrés que la malheureuse ne pouvait même pas bouger. Le parfum discret venait jusqu'au nez de notre Serpentard et il avait maintenant hâte que son inconnue se retourne pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, se fut chose faite quand la demoiselle tourna juste son visage en arrière pour lui prier de l'excuser de l'avoir bousculé.

Excusez moi, j'ai été poussé et…

Ca ne fait rien…dit-il précipitamment après avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

Toujours prisonnière de ses bras, les joues de l'inconnue se colorèrent d'un joli rose de trouble tout à fait craquant. Maladroitement et avec des gestes difficiles, elle tenta de se retourner pour attraper à son tour un poteau afin de se libérer de cette charmante emprise que le jeune homme avait sur elle.

Elle y parvint, sa main saisit le même que Draco et ses pieds se placèrent de façon à parer les secousses du wagon. Le jeune Malfoy pu alors la regard discrètement avec plus d'aise ; elle était jolie, pas canon, juste jolie, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes partant sur le jaune, ses cheveux lisses, coiffés en dégradé qui encadraient son joli minois aux traits d'adolescente. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup de forme mais pas encore une planche, une petite poitrine ronde et un morceau de ventre plat dépassait de sa veste de jeans.

Après toutes ses aventures, Draco savait détailler les filles d'un œil rapide et expert et cette fille là pourrait passer pour banale s'il n'y avait quelque chose chez elle…quelque chose de magique, un petit « je ne sais quoi » qui faisait qu'elle pouvait faire se retourner un homme dans la rue. Une rose sous des allures de fleur sauvage. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait pu finir poête…

Son arrêt ne devait plus être loin maintenant, il y eu un nouveau mouvement de foule plus important que les précédents, le monde voulait s'approcher des portes pour sortir et par un grand coup de chance, la jolie inconnue fut précipité dans ses bras une fois de plus, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse lui donna des bouffées de chaleur.

Pardon….désolé….bredouilla t-elle en baissant les yeux horriblement gênée.

Draco sourit et répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance ce soir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille vous tombe dans les bras deux fois de suite.

Sa remarque la fit rougir encore au mesure du possible et elle sursauta de surprise lorsque le jeune homme prit sa main pour la guider sur une sangle de maintien suspendues au dessus de leurs têtes. La demoiselle leva le bras et se laissa guider toujours callé bien au chaud contre lui. Il y eu à nouveau une petite secousse et dans le feu de l'action, Draco contourna la taille de son inconnue et saisit à nouveau le poteau derrière elle pour lui créer une ceinture de sécurité avec son bras.

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais la rougeur sur ses joues ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant il se pencha sur elle en souriant et dit d'un ton amusé :

Comme ça vous ne tomberez plus.

Euh oui…merci…articula l'inconnue mal à l'aise.

L'ancien Serpentard lui, prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cette situation, car même si elle aurait voulu se détacher de lui, ça lui était impossible, la foule était si compact que bouger un membre était devenu mission impossible.

Avant que le métro n'arrive à l'arrêt il restait maintenant cinq petites minutes.

Vous descendez où ? Demanda t-il curieux d'en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse brunette

Dans deux arrêts. Dit-elle en regardant parfois derrière elle pour se repérer. Et vous ?

Elle continuait la conversation, excellent début.

Celle qui va arriver.

Malfoy s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde mais au lieu de ça, elle fit une grimace et se pressa d'avantage contre lui ce qui lui fit baisser la tête.

Derrière son inconnue, un homme d'âge plus que mur prenait un malin plaisir à poser ses mains là où il ne fallait pas…

« Il ne manque pas d'air celui là ! » S'insurgea Draco qui grimaça à son tour. « Je vais lui faire voir à ce gros porc… »

D'un geste vif et rapide, l'ancien Serpentard pince fortement la peau fripée de la main du pervers qui la retira aussitôt comme si on l'avait brûlé non sans avoir laissé échappé un petit cri de douleur.

En Malfoy qu'il était, il lança à l'homme en face de lui un regard encore plus glacial que le givre qui recouvre les parts brises pour qu'il comprenne bien son erreur et qu'il veillait au grain. Le pervers grimaça et émit un grognement de mécontentement et détourna son regard.

Rassurée et reconnaissante, la jolie victime de recula d'un centimètre, se reculer plus était impossible de toute façons pour gratifier son sauveur d'un superbe sourire. Celui ci hocha la tête silencieusement signifiant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien maintenant et que ce sale pervers ne l'ennuierait plus.

Malheureusement, les lumières de sa station apparaissait à ses yeux, il descendait là et il ne reverrait sûrement plus la jolie brune. Reprimant un soupire d'amertume, Draco enleva son bras de la taille de la jeune femme.

Je descends là. Réédita t-il.

L'inconnue se poussa au mieux pour qu'il puisse passer et atteindre la porte dès son ouverture.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent…avant de partir, le jeune homme remarqua juste que la brunette avait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, un flot de passagers l'entraîna très vite, trop vite à l'extérieur de la rame, il n'eut même pas le plaisir de recroiser les jolies yeux dorés de la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Une fois sortit indemne de cette marée humaine, il l'aperçut une dernière fois de dos aux portes qui regardait sur le quai d'en face, d'autre passagers avaient prit la place privilégiée qu'il avait eu près d'elle. Et le métro repartit dans un grincement sonore.

Curieux, le jeune Malfoy glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau et y dénicha un paquet de swing-gum à la cannelle. Interloqué, il aurait pu se demander pourquoi elle lui avait donné ce paquet mais lorsqu'il tourna la petite boite il trouva sur l'autre face, un numéro...c'était un numéro de téléphone….son numéro de téléphone….

Un grand sourire de dessina sur la jolie bouche de l'ancien prince des Serpentard, il sortit à l'air libre où la nuit tombait déjà en ne cessant de se dire qu'au final, le métro avait parfois certains avantages.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à vous tous voici mon tout dernier OS que j'ai écris hier soir, je vous préviens, il n'est pas joyeux alors si vous êtes déprimé évitez de le lire c'est un conseil_

_Bonne lecture en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

_LE DERNIER AMOUR_

- Draco, tu sais ce qui arrivera s'ils nous trouvent tous les deux ! Je t'en prie !

Elle agrippait sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants, ses yeux bruns apeurés le suppliaient. Lui, se tenait en face d'elle et ne répondait rien. Ils s'étaient entendus depuis le début sur ce qui était à faire si ça venait à arriver. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait sans hésiter, mais maintenant...qu'elle était en face de lui et qu'elle lui rappelait si douloureusement leur accord…il se sentait faible. Mais avait il vraiment le choix ? Oh oui il savait ce qui se passerait s'ils les retrouvaient ensemble…cette vision qui lui passa devant les yeux fit naître un frisson d'effroi dans le creux de ses reins.

Il baissa la tête, résigné, mais ne parla toujours pas.

Sa compagne se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser chaste, pure, loin de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés il y a….oh cela lui paraissait si loin à ce moment même. Puis elle se recula, s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas pour le regarder, une dernière fois, pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire. C'était son ange noir à elle, il était plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux courts blonds platine, des yeux clairs ; parfois bleus parfois gris, un corps musclé et des bras forts qui savaient si bien la soulever et l'entourer, entre eux elle se sentait si vivante, si rassurée.

Elle prit une profonde bouffé d'air marin qui lui parvenait et ferma ses jolis yeux.

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre appart la respiration précipitée de son compagnon…et elle tomba, sa jolie tête venant s'appuyer contre le torse de son ancien amant. Il retint son corps entre ses bras.

Il garda sa baguette à la main, la souleva contre lui et marcha jusqu'à trouver une paroi rocheuse à l'abri du vent. Il s'assit sur le sable de cette plage déserte, face à la mer et posa le corps mort de son amour, sa tête brune sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient définitivement clos et une ombre d'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres encore rosées par les émotions qu'elle avait vécu quelques instants auparavant. Couchée ainsi contre lui, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le sable et sa tête sur ses genoux, elle semblait tout simplement dormir. Oui, elle avait l'air si paisible, rien ne laissait penser à première vue qu'elle avait reçu le sortilège de mort, ce fameux rayon vert qui n'épargne personne

Il releva les yeux du corps dormant contre le sien et plongea ses yeux dans l'immensité de l'océan qui s'offrait face à lui.

Il avait encore le temps de se souvenir avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent.

Ils s'étaient connus lors de l'une de ses missions. Il devait rester deux semaines au Mexique, c'était un contrat délicat et beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui. Cette vie…il ne connaissait que ça depuis son adolescence, il vivait en privant les autres de leurs vies, il était un tueur, dans le milieu, son nom de code était « Fallen Angel » pour son physique, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux transparents…qui aurait cru que c'était le même homme ? le meilleur des tueurs.

Ce soir là, il avait rendez vous dans un bar de la capitale. Elle était là, assise au bar, ça devait être des vacances, un séjour à Mexico pour se détendre et se reposer et aujourd'hui il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment la conversation avait débutée mais…il avait sourit, il avait parlé, à une étrangère ; une demoiselle beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir la vingtaine sûrement, pas très grande, des cheveux châtain foncé retombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux marrons soulignés d'un trait noir et de jolies lèvres vermeille qu'il avait eu envie de croquer comme un fruit mur. Ils avaient bu tous les deux et s'étaient ensuite promis de se revoir. Il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler son rendez vous.

Chaque jour ils se voyaient, se donnant rendez vous dans ce même bar pour ensuite faire de longue promenades le long des quais ou sur la plage. Il aimait le calme et le lent mouvement de la marée, et puis, il lui avait tout dit, son métier, sa vie, ses angoisses, il lui avait tout confié sans détour. Elle l'écoutait simplement, elle ne semblait pas être effrayée, ni dégoûtée mais plutôt passionnée et fascinée par le récit qu'il lui faisait. Il avait appris et savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, surtout dans sa position où s'était vraiment trop risqué ! Mais elle…sa façon de le regarder et de le conseiller car oui, elle le conseillait, lui disait bien souvent qu'il était trop impulsif de foncer comme ça sans réfléchir. Il avait vite compris pourquoi il ne lui avait rien caché, pourquoi il avait été honnête, c'était la seule qui ne l'ai jamais jugé pour ce qu'il avait pu faire, elle se contentait de l'écouter et de le soutenir. Et parler à quelqu'un lui faisait un bien fou, il avait cherché ça depuis si longtemps sans l'espoir de le trouver.

Et puis…est venu le premier baiser, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait alors que lui, lui avait avoué. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et de l'embrasser. Elle avait tant fait pour lui, qu'il ne doutait jamais de ses sentiments, elle lui avait tant prouvé.

La première fois qu'il l'avait sentit frémir sous ses mains et gémir sous ses baisers enflammés.

La passion les dévorait tous les deux, elle s'en fichait du quelconque danger qu'elle pouvait courir, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se perdre chaque fois dans ses bras. Mais lui, chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il savait que leur temps ensemble était compté. Cette pensée décupla sa passion, savourant chaque seconde auprès d'elle.

La situation s'était dégradée lors de l'une de ses « missions ». Il avait fait une erreur de débutant ! Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, mais combien de temps allait elle encore durer ? Celui qu'il devait faire disparaître avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir et avait découvert son amante. Il avait eu peur pour elle, alors il avait tout abandonné, ils avaient fuis ensemble. Ils étaient depuis traqués et avaient réussi à trouver cette crique déserte. Mais il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver leur trace…ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle l'avait couché sur le sable chaud et ils s'étaient à nouveau aimé, ces secondes d'éternité étaient magiques et puis…la mort les avaient rattrapés, il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il la tue de ses mains, pour lui éviter de tomber entre celle de ces fous qui leurs voulaient du mal. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur sa poitrine et avait prononcé les mots magiques, sa main n'avait pas tremblée, c'était un professionnel. Oh comme il l'aimait…mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant…

Il entendait déjà des pas de courses et des voix d'hommes se rapprocher d'eux. Il rabaissa ses yeux sur le corps entre ses bras, il était encore tiède, chauffé par les rayons du soleil.

Il sourit, bientôt, oui très bientôt il irait la retrouver, elle…son dernier amour.


End file.
